The Kind of Tiger I Want
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: *JUNGLECUBS*. First Jungle Cubs fanfic. wow. Shere Khan is strangley acting nice and it could cause Bagheera more harm than good. Yaoi. Sheregheera. Based on 'Shere Bliss'from J-Cubs. I owe nothing.


The Kind of Tiger I Want…

Based on the episode 'Shere Bliss'

Shere Khan/Bagheera

Kind of Leopard/Bagheera

Bagheera sighed as Shere Khan nuzzled closer to him. He didn't know what brought this sudden change in the tiger, but he had to say that he loved it. Shere Khan was waiting on him hand and paw. He never had this kind of treatment before.

"Is there something I can get you, Baghee?" Shere Khan asked. "Maybe I could get you some food? Water?"

"I'm fine Khan, really. I just want you close to me." Bagheera said softly, rubbing his head against the other, making the tigers tail curl in delight.

"Hmmm…Okay," Shere Khan murmured, wrapping a paw around the panther.

Bagheera sighed and leaned in closer. This was like a dream come true. Shere Khan, finally nice and more importantly, finally having fun. He thought Khan was too up-tight and should be a little looser. He loved the new Khan. But he kind missed the old one.

Sure he was mean, bossy and kind of a show off, but he was still his Khan. But everything was better now that he changed. Right?

After an hour of just laying there just purring in content, Bagheera stood up, making the tiger stand up as well.

"What's wrong, Bagheera?" He frowned. Did he do something to upset the panther?

The panther, sensing the tiger's sudden worry, rubbed his head against his own in comfort. "Nothing's wrong Khan. I'm just going over to the waterhole. I'll be back, I promise." He smiled, waiting for the other to return it before moving away. "I won't be gone long."

He ran off, leaving the tiger cub alone with his thoughts.

*8*8*8*8*8*

When he got to the waterhole, Bagheera wondered what could've changed the once bad boy of the group. Nothing out of the ordinary happened before he became the prince the play. It was like he got hit on the head or something. (A/N: For those who haven't seen it, Shere Khan did get hit on the head and that made him into a playful kitten. Weird, huh? :))

He looked into the clear blue liquid to see if by some chance, that it may have the answer. It wasn't that he didn't like the new Shere Khan. It was just; the tiger wasn't the same tiger he fell for. He wanted the old Shere Khan. The one who was pushy and always out on the prowl.

Bagheera missed the way the tiger would show off everytime he was around and strangely enough, flirt with him in his own way. Now he would just wait on him and give him sweet compliments. It was nice but he still missed the tiger's rough attitude that made the tiger, well him.

That's why this plan had to work. It was perfect. He would lure Shere Khan here, telling him that he had a new game to play and Louie, Baloo, and Kaa would pelt him with rocks till he was his old self again. He sighed.

He sure hoped this works. When the panther saw the tiger walking towards the waterhole, he jumped up to a branch; thinking that it was now or never.

"You guys ready?" He asked, looking up from the water to his friends, who were watching him from their hiding spot.

"Ready Baghee," Baloo gave him the thumbs up, holding Kaa as Louie placed the rock on Kaa's middle. "You can call Khanny now."

Bagheera took a deep breath and ready himself for what he was about to do.

"Shere Khan," he yelled. "Shere Khan, come over here quick! I have a new game I want you to play with me."

"A new game? Then here I come, my darling Bagheera."

"Darling," Louie chuckled, shaking slightly as he tried to control himself. "Oh man is he out of it!"

"Shh," Baloo hushed. "Is he close Baghee?"

The panther was about to answer, when a deep voice behind him said.

"Hey there gorgeous. What's a cute little thing like you, doing in a jungle like this?"

Bagheera turned around and gasped when he saw who it was. It was the leopard Louie and Kaa confronted before. He was sitting an inch away; his nose touching the jungle cats when he turned around. The leopard smirked nastily, having a shiver go down the panther's spine.

"You're a pretty little thing ain't cha? Just a hottest thing on four paws that I've ever did see." He looked Bagheera up and down, licking his chops.

Bagheera's fur stood up on end. He had a bad feeling about this feline. He went to jump off the branch, when a paw grabbed him.

"Where ya going? I'm not done talking to you yet, gorgeous." He smirked, showing Bagheera his sharp white fangs. He looked down and his eyes shun with evil when he spotted Kaa, Louie, and Baloo. "Oh, I get it. You were hunting and I distracted you."

"Well I was ah…"

"Don't worry gorgeous. I'll get your food for you." The leopard jumped onto the branch closer to his friends.

Bagheera tried to stop him but it was too late. The leopard let out a huge roar, leaping on the unsuspecting cubs. Louie was the first to see him and told the cubs to split. Baloo dropped Kaa and they both ran as fast as they could. Louie grabbed his vine and swung to safety.

The leopard growled in anger, mad that their lunch ran off. Bagheera sighed in relief. His friends were safe, but how safe was he?

He jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. The leopard followed, landed next to Bagheera and said mournfully.

"I'm sorry that our lunch escaped us."

'_Well I'm not!'_ Bagheera screamed in his mind, but he smiled and replied. "That's alright, no harm done. Well, I better get going."

He went to walk away, when the leopard stopped him.

"Wait gorgeous, don't leave. I thought we could, you know. Have some…fun."

"Fun? What kind of fu-." Bagheera stopped when his nose was hit with a thick musky smell. He looked at the leopard, eyes wide and round, as the other cat smirked and brought him closer.

"I think you know what kind of fun I mean." He breathed, licking Bagheera's ear and sending chills of fright going down the panthers back.

Bagheera started to freak out, wondering if this was actually going to happen. Suddenly, Shere Khan emerged from the bushes.

"Bagheera, there you are! What are you doing?"

Bagheera thought that his savoir had come at last, when the tiger opened his mouth.

"You found a new playmate and didn't tell me?"

Okay, maybe not his savior. The leopard looked at Shere Khan like he was crazy. And for a moment, Bagheera thought so too. The tiger chuckled.

"Oh Bagheera I forgive you. Now let's play!" The tiger chuckled. He ran over to the vine trampoline. He jumped up and down, completely oblivious to his friend's situation.

The leopard snorted. "And to think that I was afraid of _**that**_," He gestured to the laughing tiger. "Now, where were we? Oh, I remember now." He smiled wickedly, trailing his tongue from the panther's cheek to his chest. "Why don't we go somewhere more…private?"

"No," Bagheera whimpered, struggling as the leopard tried to drag him deeper into the jungle. The leopard growled, before picking the struggling panther up from his neck, walking off. He panicked, seeing that the leopard was determined to get him away from the tiger.

"Shere Khan! Shere Khan, help me!"

"Huh?" Shere Khan looked over to the panther, before hitting his head on a tree branch.

He landed on the bundle of vines, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Uh…What?" He groaned. He heard a scream and looked up to see the leopard from before. And he had _his _Bagheera in his mouth, dragging him to god knew where.

Shere Khan growled. No one took what's his.

He roared, running over to the two. He jumped in front of the leopard, a growl escaping him.

"I warned you before about entering _my _jungle. And now you're planning on taking my chosen one? Now you're just asking to die." He said, extending his claws ready for ripping spotted flesh out.

The leopard gulped, dropping the panther on the ground and backing away slowly.

"Easy man, easy. I-I didn't know…"

"Didn't know? My scent is all over him, so you can't lie to me! If I ever see you in this jungle again or by my Bagheera, I'll kill you. Do. You. Understand?"

The leopard franticly nodded his head. "Perfectly."

"Good. Now beat it."

The leopard didn't need to be told twice. He ran so fast, Bagheera thought he left a few spots behind. He sighed in relief and looked over to Shere Khan, before jumping on all fours. He began to nuzzle the tiger, never minded the tiger freezing slightly.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're your old self again!" He sighed, a content smile on his face as he rubbed his head back and forth. He was so happy that he forgot himself for a moment there.

Shere Khan was rolled his eyes, but returned the grateful nuzzle anyway. "Of course I'm my old self, Bagheera. Who did you think I was the tooth fairy? And what am I doing here? I was hunting a moment ago."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. But you were actually being nice."

"Nice," The tiger snorted; now walking side by side with the panther. "You're right, I don't believe you. There is nothing on this earth that would make me…_nice."_

The last sentence came as a grimace, making Bagheera chuckle under his breath. He looked up at the taller feline and licked his cheek. Shere Khan blushed and looked at the panther in confusion, but Bagheera only smiled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just something to say thank you for saving me from that leopard and all." Bagheera continued walking away, not looking back at the tiger, who only stood there in mild shock.

He heard Shere Khans heavy paw hitting the ground, running to catch up to him. Shere Khan ran ahead of him and blocked his path.

"And is that all I get? I did after all, save your innocence and your life. I think I deserve something in return other than a simple kiss."

Shere Khan tried to look like he was indifferent about it, but Bagheera knew it was an act. The tiger really wanted something for his 'bravery' and he wasn't the kind of creature to just leave a good deed undone. Even if that person who done it was Shere Khan.

He had one eyebrow raised and smiled coyly, swaying his hips as he walked around the tiger. Shere Khan froze from the scent that wavering off from Bagheera. He didn't know why, but he really liked it.

"I should, shouldn't I? After all you did safe my innocence." He whispered, his nose lightly grazing the others.

Shere Khan growled, finding the teasing a tad annoying and amusing at the same time. He went to grab Bagheera, but the panther moved away, a small grin on his lips.

"But if you really want something, you'll have to catch me first!"

And that's how Bagheera found himself running through the jungle, who a tiger behind him. But this time, Shere Khan was having just as much fun as Bagheera.

End.


End file.
